1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and in particular, to an electronic device with a locking structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Locking structures are often used for locking two objects together. Locking structures often include an elastic hook protruding from a first object and a slot defined in a second object. When the first object is locked to the second object, the elastic hook is deformed to be inserted into the slot and then restore to its original shape. When users want to unlock the first object from the second object, considerable strength or force should be applied to make the elastic hook deform and move out of the slot. This is inconvenient and may easily result in damage to the objects.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.